


The Choices of Our Youth

by MorellaPike



Category: The American President
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorellaPike/pseuds/MorellaPike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could only ever be friends. That would have to be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choices of Our Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamadeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/gifts).



_Spring Break Vacation_

They were alone on a beach at night. Over on the other side of a line of palm trees there was a warm light spilling from the party at the hotel. The music was still heard faintly despite the distance, but most of the light came from the moon and the loudest sound was the waves crashing on the shore.

Andrew Shepherd stretched out on his towel, laid back and looked at the stars.

"God, this is just what I needed," A.J. said as he got himself comfortable on a towel next to Andy.

"Enjoy it while you can," Andy said. "Tomorrow we got to make the long ride back home."

A.J. groaned.

"Best Spring Break ever," Andy said.

"Yeah."

Andrew reached over and grabbed his last beer, already halfway empty, and sat up a moment while he drank some more.

"Aren't you glad I replaced your textbooks with Playboys?" A.J. asked.

Andy laughed. He'd packed some of his books for the vacation against A.J.'s best protests. Somehow though, when he'd started unpacking at the hotel he discovered a stack of magazines had replaced the weight of his books.

"Yes, I'm sorry I called you an asshole," Andy said.

"You needed to relax, Andy," A.J. put a hand on Andy's leg. "If you don't you're going to burn out before you even get to law school."

Andy placed a hand on A.J.'s on his shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"You're right. I know it."

A.J. went to move his hand away, but Andy held it tight for a moment.

A.J. looked up and focused on Andy. He could see the suddenly serious look on his friends' face and couldn't pretend that he didn't know what his friend was thinking.

A.J. tried to pull his hand away again.

"No," Andy said.

"Andy," A.J. said softly and with a hint of disappointment.

"No, I'm not embarrassed. I know you feel it too, A.J. and I know why you want to ignore this thing between us."

A.J. sighed.

"It doesn't matter Andy, what I think or what I feel," A.J. said.

"How can you say that? You're my best friend. I know it's not widely socially acceptable, but I… you do feel the same way right?" Andy said suddenly unsure.

A.J. sat up. He lifted up Andy's hand that was grasping on to his and gave it a soft kiss.

"It doesn't matter that I feel this way," A.J. said. "This would make our lives so much more difficult."

"Would we get kicked out of school?" Andy asked.

"Maybe," A.J. said.

"We can fight," Andy said. "I'm not going to back down from something I believe in."

"I know, Andy. I know you'd fight for us. But I know what you want and I know it's the White House, and you'll never get there with me," A.J. said.

Andy let go of A.J.'s hand and downed the rest of his beer.

"Andy, you like girls, right?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah," Andy said. "I like girls a lot."

"Me too, so there's no reason to try and start something like this. We can meet nice girls. We can be happy. We can be the best of friends. And you can be President, and I'll be your chief of staff."

Andy nodded, but he didn't look at A.J.

"Okay?" A.J. said.

"But if things were different," Andy said.

"But they're not," A.J. responded.

"But if they were," Andy pressed.

A.J. looked around the area scoping it out for potential passer-bys.

They were completely alone.

A.J. took Andy's chin and moved it so Andy was looking at him.

"Yes, Andy, if things were different," A.J. said and placed a soft kiss that Andy barely had the time to register.

 

_President Andrew Shepherd_

It was the day after the presidential election and Andrew Shepherd had been elected to a second term. The night was spent celebrating with his staff, his daughter, and his fiancée, Sidney.

That morning Andy woke up before Sidney and decided to let her rest. He headed down into the kitchen early to make grab some orange juice.

At the counter sat A.J. still slightly sleepy looking but holding a cup of coffee. On the table were boxes of bagels and donuts, and no staff anywhere in sight.

"Everyone gone?" Andy said.

"You told them not to come in until lunch, remember?" A.J. said.

"Right. That was very nice of me," Andy said.

"Sure was, Mr. President," A.J. said.

"You know the only down side of winning re-election is having to put up with you calling me that for another four years."

"Even when you're not in office, everyone will still refer to you as 'President'," A.J. said.

"Right," Andy said.

Andy went to the fridge, got a glass and poured himself some orange juice. He went and sat at the table next to his friend.

"Sidney's still asleep." Andy said.

"So's Esther."

"So I think I've set a precedent, if you pardon the onomatopoeia pun."

"What do you mean?"

"I got re-elected president, on national television, while dating," Andy said.

"I'm sure proclaiming your devotion to Sydney on national television while defending her honor against your opponent helped. It sure got you the woman vote," A.J. said.

Andy smiled.

A.J.'s hand was on the table, and Andy covered it with is own. They squeezed it slightly in a friendly manner, but when A.J. went to pull back, Andy held it tight.

They both looked up at each other then suddenly serious each one remembering that night long ago when they'd been on the verge of exploring the feelings between them before shutting the lid on it for all the years since then.

Andy let go of A.J.'s hand and instead moved his hand up to A.J.'s face trailing the back of his hand from the top to chin.

"I'm happy with my life. I'm happy how everything's turned out, A.J. But I don't think I'd be any less happy if I had led that life with you."

A.J. took Andy's hand off his face and held it in his own.

"You haven't lived your life without me. I've been with you here every step of the way."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. But if you'd lived your life with me you never would have made it to the White House and all the good you've done for this country… this country is better off with you in here."

"Well, I don't think I'd have made it this far without you with me. So thank you."

"Of course, Mr. President," A.J. smirked.

"You're going to have to call me Andy at my wedding. I'll make it a presidential order."

"Yes, Mr. President," A.J. smiled.

"Well, I suppose as my first act as a second term president I should offer you the job of chief-of-staff. Whatta ya say, A.J. think you can put up with me for four more years?"

"Always, Andy, yes." And he squeezed Andy's hand in his again.

Andy's was shocked and a warmth spread through him culminating in huge smile. He laughed then brought they're joined hands together up to his mouth and kissed A.J.'s hand.


End file.
